Battlefield 1: Pup Story- Nothing is Written
This is the Final Pup Story of the War story. based on War story. Paw Patrol Version by Vicente Laurel Characters * Skye * Rocky * Cap'n Turbot Roles * Skye-Zara Ghufran * Rocky-Lawrence of Arabia * Cap'n Turbot-Tickli Story At the Desserts of Arabia. Arabs rebels against the Ottomans, Who is their Colonizers for more than a Hundred years. The fight for oils continued. Arab Tribes had a plan to overthrow the Ottomans and A British Soldier named Lawrence of Arabia along with Zara Ghufran, The female rebel. Plot Hidden in Plain Sight Somewhere on the Desserts of Arabia. Skye sees a derailed train with a precious cargo. guarded by a detachment of Soldiers. Skye sneaks or eliminates soldiers as she gets the Cargo. When Skye is inside she gets a book of cryptic codes. reinforcements arrived forcing Skye to surrender. The Ottoman General led by Cap'n Turbot said "You think you are very fast to get here to capture you- Rocky of Arabia?" Skye barked and Rebels killed every Ottoman except the Cap'n. Rocky said "Actually I was Rather depending on it." Cap'n Turbot said "That's Clever. now the hunter becomes the Hunted." Cap'n Turbot knows that Skye is there inside. Capt Turbot said "How Enchanting you are my dear." Skye slashes him and said "I'll show you enchanting. If it wern't for you. we will be free." Capt Turbot said "You will be granting freedom very soon." Capt Turbot mocks them by saying their Freedom is death. Skye unleashed her wild side causing her to slash Horatio on the side and his neck. Rocky called Skye. Skye calms down and goes to Rocky. Rocky said "Now I understand like you want to kill him but think about it." Skye said "You're right." Rocky apologizes to Capt Turbot, Skye asked him how to stop the iron train. Turbot said "You need a book of communication codes." Rocky said "Like this one. ruff, Claw." Rocky uses his claw to show the book from Skye. Turbot said "You will never stop the progress of machines, one day the whole world will take this land and the oil beneath it." Rocky said "We shall see..." Rocky goes inside with Cap'n Turbot to start interrogating. Young men's work Skye will have to avoid enemy soldiers, kills 3 commanders and sends a message to the Canavar to stand down via homing pigeons. but the Commanders are stationed at each position: The Weapons depot, Dessert outpost and Ruins of the Ancient monkey temple. Skye eliminates and dispatched the messages until when she reached the third one. Skye sense that someone is coming. It was Capt Turbot, delivers a deadly punch to Skye and brings her to the dessert. Capt. Turbot tells Skye that he knows exact place and time to strike. He seduces Skye on her face using his Jambiya and said "The Legend of Rocky shall dies tonight." Skye disables him and Stabs her to the knee. and left him, Skye sees the scorching Sun on the dunes. Skye Said "Rocky...." Skye accessed her Pup Pack Wings to zoom to Rocky. A plan to destroy Rocky and the Rebels escaped in the nick of time. Rocky tells Skye that they must stop the Train when it takes on Steam Water. Skye agreed and tells Rocky that she will rig the explosives and kill any sentries on the rails while Rocky rallies the Rebels. Rocky Warns Skye that even the explosion is done the reinforcements will never arrived. Skye said "I guess I don't have anyway until i set it off." Hear the Dessert Skye is now heading the village to destroy the ottoman soldiers and their vehicles. after this Skye sets explosives on the tracks. just as then the Canavar arrived and Skye detonates the bombs remotely from a house and the train disabled and the Reinforcements arrived. the Ottomans defended the train using infantry and airplanes. The Rebels used the field guns to destroy the train. The Train blow up. Rocky is riding on his Truck and commends Skye fulfilling her dreams to avenge. Rocky asks Skye to Think and Act bigger and tells his plans to capture Suez canal. and asks Skye what does she knows about battleships. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts